Over tandems en vlaaien
by cowlicious
Summary: DUTCH FANFIC! Ludwig en Feliciano gaan een dagje uit op een tandem. rated: K, er gebeurt niet echt zo veel behalve misschien een enkel hintje. ;


Ludwig zuchtte. Waarom moest Feliciano juist _vandaag_ langs komen?

Hij wilde alleen rustig in zijn tuin zitten, misschien een beetje met zijn honden spelen.

Maar Feliciano vond het nodig om juist vandaag hem lastig te vallen, omdat 'het lekker weer is en Lovino zei dat hij moest op rotten'.

"Ve ve~ Ludwig zullen we gaan fietsen? Ik verveel me" klonk er naast Ludwig's oor toen zijn hond net de stok terug gaf.

" Waarom speel je dan niet gewoon mee met de honden?"

Italy zuchtte deze keer, vond Ludwig het dan ook niet heel warm?

" Alsjeblieft~? Het is leuk om samen te fietsen op een dag als deze~!"

Ludwig wilde nee zeggen maar toen hij omdraaide en Feliciano's puppy gezicht zag kwam het tegenovergestelde eruit. "Oké, deze keer dan." En hij stond op, klopte wat zand van zijn broek dat er door de pootjes van zijn geliefde honden op was gekomen, en liep naar de garage waar zijn fietsen stonden.

Feliciano huppelde mee, dolblij dat Ludwig eindelijk mee instemde. " Ludwig, Ludwig~! Laten we de tweepersoons fiets pakken!"

Ludwig wist dat hij straks de gene was die uiteindelijk al het trappen deed, maar knikte ja en pakte zijn mooie groene tandem.

Toen ze eindelijk buiten waren gooide Ludwig een been over de fiets en ging zitten, steunend op de grond met een voet.

Feliciano ging op de stoker zitting zitten en Ludwig en hij begonnen te trappen. De wind koelde het warme weer af en het voelde fijn zo te fietsen met een ander.

Na een tijdje fietsenwas Ludwig toch blij dat ze waren gegaan " Oh kijk Ludwig!Ludwig! wat een mooi weiland~ Zullen we daar een keer picknicken?" Ludwig keek naar het weiland, ja het zag er perfect uit voor een picknick…

Ludwig knikte " Klinkt goed, Feliciano. Moeten we eens doen." Ze fietste een stuk verder en stopt bij een bakker, Ludwig moest nog wat brood halen want Feliciano en Gilbert hadden al het brood weer opgemaakt in het huis. "Ludwig~! Ik heb honger~" deze zin werd gevolgd door geknor van Feliciano's maag en Ludwig glimlachte. " Oké, wat wil je dan?"

Feliciano was dolblij dit te horen en bespeurde direct de hele vitrine van de bakker "ve~ Ze hebben Nederlands eten hier~! Nederland had me eens zo'n taart opgestuurd!"

Feliciano wees naar een abrikozen vlaai die perfect en vers gebakken was.

Ludwig zuchtte, hij was zo in trance geweest van het fietsen dat hij niet op de weg letten, blijkbaar waren ze in Nederland beland. " Dat is een vlaai Feliciano, Nederland deelt ze vaak uit tijdens de meetings." "Oh ja~ Ze zijn zó lekker! Mag ik er eentje Ludwig~~?"

Ludwig keek even twijfelend naar de prijs maar gaf toe aan Feliciano dat het er lekker uit zag en haalde twee stukken van verschillende vlaaien om te eten in de bakkerij zelf. Ze hadden tafeltjes en stoelen geplaatst voor mensen die eventueel rustig wilden genieten van een taartje of in dit geval een vlaai.

Feliciano nam de eerst hap uit zijn vlaai en zijn ogen twinkelde van geluk."hmmm~~ Abrikozen is heerlijk Ludwig~! wil je proberen?" Feliciano hield zijn vork met een stukje vlaai voor Ludwig's gezicht. Ludwig bloosde half omdat hij bang was dat iedereen keek en half omdat het Feliciano was die hem wilde voeren. "Feliciano! We zitten in het openbaar!"

"Ja maar dan kun je mij straks ook laten proeven~" deze logica van Feliciano werdt gevolgd met een vork die in Ludwig's mond werdt geforceerd. " Feliciano! Doe niet zo gevaarlijk!" riep Ludwig nadat hij het stuk vlaai doorgeslikt had.

Feliciano begon instinctief te vragen om zijn leven te sparen "sorry, sorry~! Sla me niet!" en hield zijn handen voor zich.

Ludwig zuchte, hij zucht zo vaak wanneer Feliciano er is, en nam een stuk van zijn kersen vlaai "Doe het niet nog een keer. Nou hier, proef maar" Feliciano werdt direct weer vrolijk "dank je Ludwig~!" en hij nam een hap, liet het hangen in zijn mond om de smaak goed te proeven en slikte het door.

" hmm~~ ze zijn zo lekker~! Nederland weet wel goed hoe hij zoetigheid moet maken, hè?" Ludwig knikte, ook al vindt hij dat zijn eigen snoepgoed beter is, en at verder aan zijn vlaai.

"heej, heej, Ludwig~~?" "…Ja, Feliciano?" "Is toch goed dat we gingen fietsen hé~?" Feliciano grinnikte naar Ludwig. Ludwig knipperde even en zuchte. Hij moest toegeven dat hij zich zeer geamuseerd had in deze tocht… hij glimlachte terug naar Feliciano.

" Ja Feliciano." Feliciano knikte blij en aten toen hun vlaaien op.

'Misschien is deze dag niet helemaal verpest zoals ik dacht dat het zou zijn.'


End file.
